The Extra Winchester!
by G.L.Williams.97
Summary: Abigail Kinney has been bounced around from foster home to foster home. No one wanted her, not even her mother who gave her up soon after she was born. She doesn't know who either of her parents are and honestly she could care less, in her mind they didn't want her so she doesn't want them. What happens when she meets her father, Dean Winchester, for the first time?
1. Chapter 1

Abigail Kinney has been bounced around from foster home to foster home. No one wanted her, not even her mother who gave her up soon after she was born. She doesn't know who either of her parents are and honestly she could care less, in her mind they didn't want her so she doesn't want them. What she doesn't know is that her father never knew about her, so it's not really his fault for not being there. However that's about to change.  
Dean Winchester is about to have a life changing hunt. Along with his brother San and their angel Castiel, they go to Roseburg, Oregon on what they think is a simple demon hunt. While it is a pretty easy hunt, Dean finds out something rather shocking.

How is Abby going to react to Dean and how is Dean going to react to Abby?

The start of the story is set after episode 7 and before episode 8 in season 8. It will then mostly follow the shows story line. Dean is out of purgatory and so is Cas, who wants to be a hunter. Sam is on the road with them too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prology: Introducing Abiglail Kinney**

 _Abby's POV_  
I guess I should introduce myself a little. My name is Abigail Louise Kinney, but just call my Abby, I am 14 years old and in foster care. Neither of my parents wanted my so they ditched me. The first foster family I had, the Kinney's, gave me my name. I was told that I was with them for 2 years before they gave my to a new family because Mrs Kinney got pregnant and they didn't think they could handle 2 young children. Since then I have moved from foster home to foster home. Some have been good, others not as good, but it's whatever. Right now I'm a foster kid at the Coleman's house. They have 2 children of there own and 3 other foster kids, apart from me, living here. They aren't to bad, one of the better ones.

I have know idea who my parents are as they left noting with m when they gave my up and their names aren't on the birth certificate. I don't really care. Long ago I gave up the fairy-tale idea of them coming back for me. Honestly, I don't even want them. I mean they didn't want me so why should I want them. I'm getting by just fine with out them.

Anyway my birthday is the 11th of July, which is in about 7 months. It's the first day back at school after Christmas break. I'm pretty good at maths and physic, anything that involves numbers. Anything that involves words, like English and history, I suck at. I enjoy art and sports. I am reasonably well like in school, not popular but I have a few groups of friends. I don't really like making close friends because I never know when I'm moving to the next home.

I have shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes. I think I'm a average height and weight for my age, and I don't look awful. I have a plain style of clothes, mostly jeans or leggings with converses and plain tops with a cardigan or hoodie.

Errr, what else? I get really bad anxiety/panic attacks and have to take medication to help me with my anxiety. They work pretty well, and since I have started taking them my panic attacks have mostly gone. I also haven't started my period yet, I'm a late bloomer. A bit personal but just in-case anyone did want to know.

So yeah. That's all you need to know. I don't really have an exciting life. Bye for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**First Day Back**

Abby's POV  
I jolt awake at the sound of my alarm clock. It's Monday morning and the first day back to school after Christmas break. Yay! Note the sarcasm.

Turning of the alarm, I climb out of my nice, warm bed and into the cold air of the room. Plus the darkness from outside doesn't help the feeling of the cold. Looking over to Stephanie I see she is still asleep.

Stephanie is one of the other foster kids in this house. She is 8 years old and we share the room, which I don't really mind. The other 2 foster kids are Miguel, who is 15 years old, and Oscar, who is 2 years old. Oscar has his own small bed room, the smallest in the house, while Miguel shares his room with the Coleman's own kid, Ryan who is 12 years old. They also have a daughter who has her own room because she is the oldest and needs privacy. Her name is Katie and she's 17 years old.

I've been with the Coleman's for just over a year now and it's not to bad here. Sasha and Brian are a nice couple and treat us how they treat there own kids. Plus Katie and Ryan are nice too.

Anyway, I grab some clothes for today and head for the bathroom for a quick shower before breakfast.

...

I sit down in the kitchen next to Miguel as Mrs Coleman, she prefers just Sasha, finish cooking breakfast. Miguel is half Mexican from his mothers side. He was put in to foster care when he was 5. His mother decided she couldn't cope any more so gave him up and he never knew his dad. He's been with the Coleman's for 3 years.

"The body of missing girl, 15 year old Theresa Gown, has been discovered last night." the woman on the radio was saying, "Theresa is the 7th girl to go missing and be found dead 2 days later with her heart mis-"

Sasha turned off the news station and put on a music station.

"I was listening to that" Miguel complained.  
"Sorry but I would rather not have to listen about _another_ poor dead girl, first thing in the morning. It such a shame and I tragic lost of life, I can't even begin to understand how those parents must be feeling".  
"I doesn't help them move on when most news channels are talking about the deaths of all the girls" Katie walks into the kitchen.  
"If they didn't talk about it the no one would no there was a serial killer on the loose" Miguel stated.  
"They can tell everyone there is a killer with out having to remind those poor families everyday about their loses" huffed Sasha.

Personally I think if it was helping to catch the killer the it's fine, but the police are getting absolutely nowhere!

"Breakfast is ready!" Sasha yelled through the house.  
"Coming" a voice from upstairs yells back.

There is a clattering of footsteps and in the kitchen doorway appeared Ryan, Stephanie and Brian (Mr Coleman) carrying Oscar. Sasha dishes out breakfast and everyone tucks in.

...

Sasha takes Oscar to play group and Stephanie to school, while Katie drives us to the high school. By us I mean me, her, Ryan and Miguel.

She parks her car up and we climb out of it. We walk our separate ways as we walk into the school.

I find my locker and open it up, shoving the books I don't need into it and the books I need into my bag. The locker opens next to me and I see one of my friends, Lola.

Even though I'm a foster kid, I do make friends. If I didn't, my time in school would be pretty lonely. I usually join in with a group friends and make friends with them. I don't have best or close friends because I don't need the upset of leaving them when I move to a new foster home. I'm I miss the friends I make, but I make sure I don't get to close. It's just easier.

"Hey Lola" I turn to her as I close my locker door, "how was your Christmas?"  
"Pretty good, I got the new phone I wanted. You?" She shuts her locker.  
"Not too bad. One of my better Christmas's" we start walking to our first class.  
"Hey girlies" Spencer, another friend, joined us.  
"Hi" I smile.  
"Did you hear about Theresa?" he asked.  
"Yeah it's horrible isn't. Some psychopath running around killing all these girls. Once it starts getting dark mum doesn't let me go outside. She's worried I'll be next cuz all the girls have been from this school and blonde" Lola said.  
"Well then of course she's worried, like you said you got the killers victim criteria list. So do you Abby" Spencer says as we walk into Maths.  
"Thanks for that Spencer" I mutter as I sit down.  
"Anytime" he smirks as he goes to his seat.

I look at the empty seat next to me. It never used to be empty. A girl called Ellie used to sit next to me. We had good conversations, but sadly a few weeks before Christmas she was killed by this serial killer running around.

I don't understand why more isn't being done about these murders. 7 girls from this school have been murdered and the police have nothing. Personally I would have closed the school and put a curfew on in town that know one goes out after a certain time and no girl goes anywhere alone. All that, seems reasonable to me, but nope. Not a single thing has been done.

I sigh and look away from the chair. Why does life have to be so cruel to good people.

...

After I grab my tray and sat down with the guys for lunch. At the table there is me, Lola and Spencer with our other friends Tyler, Charlie (a girl), Sophie and Anna.

The most common topic of conversation in the lunch hall is the killings. God don't these people have anything better to talk about other then poor dead girls.

I eat this mess they call food and listen in on the groups conversations, joining in every now and then.

This day just seems to be dragging on. When will it be over!

...

Once school finishes I wait outside next to the gates with Miguel and Ryan, waiting for Katie to finish talking to her friends, so she can take us home.

While we wait I notice a sleek, black, classic looking car pull up just outside the gates. 3 men step out of the car. The 2 tallest men are wearing suits and the other has a trench coat over the top of his suit.

The 2 tallest men walk in front and head to the school doors. Trench coat guy walks slowly behind them, looking around, rather confused.

"Ok guys lets go" Katie appears next to us.  
"Finally" Ryan mutters.  
"Just move it brat" sighs Katie.

They walk towards Katie's car and me and Miguel follow behind.

Suddenly I'm knocked to the ground by the sudden appearance of a wall. Looking up I see the trench coat guy, standing in front of me, watching me with a confused look.

"Errrrr, I'm sorry dude" I say.  
"My fault" he says as he offers me his hand.

I take it and he pulls me up. As soon as my hand touches his, he makes a face. The kind of face people make when they are constipated. He was looking into my eyes like he was trying to read my mind or something. I try to pull my hand away from him but he doesn't let go.

"Dude, you can let go now. Please" I try again but he just stares at me.  
"Oi! Let her go mate" Miguel stepped in.

Katie has notice me and Miguel aren't behind her anymore and has walk back to us.  
"Sir please leave her alone. Now!" Katie says.

I'm starting to get freaked out and I can feel my anxiety creep into my stomach.

"CAS! What the hell are you doing?!" One of the 2 men yelled at trench coat guy. They must have finally realised their weird friend was no longer behind them and come to find him.

"Dean-" This Cas person started to say.  
"Leave that girl alone" The one who is guess is called Dean says.  
"But she's-"  
"I'm sorry about him" Dean says, "he's the new guy".

He and the other guy, who I am sure is half giant, pull out some badges from their suits.

"I'm FBI Agent Miller" giant guy says, " and that's Agent's Smith (Dean) and Johnson (Cas)".

"You're investigating the deaths of all those girls aren't you" I state quietly.  
"Yes we are, is it ok if we ask you some questions?" Agent Smith asked.  
"We probably won't be of help, but sure. Ask away" Katie sighed.  
"What are you're names?" Agent Johnson asks, while still looking at me.  
"Why, are we in trouble?" Ryan asked.  
"No, it's just routine. It is so we know who we have and haven't talked to" Agent Smith explained.  
"I'm Katie Coleman and this is my little brother Ryan" Katie pointed to Ryan, " and these are my foster siblings Miguel and Abigail".

I didn't like being called Abigail, I preferred just Abby. Whenever someone calls me Abigail it makes me think I'm in trouble.

"Did any of you know any of the victims?" Agent Miller asked.  
"Not really, I had a couple of lessons with Melissa but that's it" replied Katie.  
"Had she been acting differently lately?"  
"I wouldn't really know".

She was right, not much help.

"Ok, anyone else?" Agent Smith asked.  
"Ummmm, I sort of knew Ellie" I say quietly.  
"Which one, Ellie Baeson or Ellie Price?"  
"Ellie Baeson. She sat next to me in maths and we were in the hockey and netball team together".  
"Did you notice if she had been acting any differently?"  
"Errrr... well she missed the last few hockey and netball practices. That wasn't normal, cuz she never missed practice".  
"Ok thank you for your time and help" said Agent Miller, "drive home safe".  
"Bye" Katie said as the 3 Agents walked away.

We finally got in the car and drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dean Finds Out**

 _Dean's POV_  
There is a possible hunt down in Redmond, Oregon. A bunch of girls have been found dead with their hearts missing. I'm, of course driving the impala, with Sam sitting next to me and Cas, in the back.

"All the girl's were from the same school in Redmond" Sam says looking over the reports on the murders, "and they were all blondes".  
"Well, blondes are more fun" I joked, earning me a bitch face from Sam.  
"Not the time Dean".  
"Anyway, we'll be there soon. We'll find a motel then head over to the school and talk to the principle".  
"I could easily take you to the principle now. Why do we need to drive, it waste time" Cas says from the back.  
"Your the one who wants to be a hunter. This is how we do this. Plus last time I couldn't poop for a week".

I turn up the radio and zoom down the road.

...

After getting a room we head to the school and parks outside of the schools gates. There are teenagers coming out of the school and walking out of the gates. We get out of the Impala.

"They better keep their greasy hands of my baby" I mutters watching the teens looking at the Impala.  
"It's just a ca-" Cas began.  
"I you say that the Impala is just a car, I will personally make sure you can't have little angle babies".

Sam and I walk in front and head inside the school, with Cas following behind us. When we get to the principles office I notice Cas isn't behind us anymore.

"Where'd Cas disappear too?" I whisper/ask Sam.  
"Dunno, we'll find him after" Sam replied as the principle opens his office door.  
"Hello gentlemen, what can I do for you?" he says.  
"Hi, we are FBI agents Smith and Miller" I introduces ourselves, "We are here about the murders of the girls".  
"Ah yes, that's such a tragic loss for everyone. What can I do to help you?"  
"We'd like your consent to interview your students and teachers who best knew the victims tomorrow" Sam says.  
"Of course, whatever helps to catch this killer".  
"Thank you" Sam nods and we leave.

We walk back out of the school to see Cas harassing a young blonde girl.

"CAS! What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled as I walked towards Cas and the group of teens next to him.  
"Dean-" Cas says as we stop next to him.  
"Leave that girl alone".  
"But she's-".  
"I'm sorry about him" I says, "he's the new guy".

We pull out their fake FBI badges.

"I'm FBI Agent Miller" Sam says, " and that's Agent's Smith (Dean) and Johnson (Cas)".  
"You're investigating the deaths of all those girls aren't you" A young blonde girl says quietly.  
"Yes we are, is it ok if we ask you some questions?" I asks.  
"We probably won't be of help, but sure. Ask away" the brunette says.  
"What are you're names?" Cas asks while looking at the blonde girl.  
"Why, are we in trouble?" asks the youngest boy.  
"No, it's just routine. It is so we know who we have and haven't talked to" I explained.  
"I'm Katie Coleman and this is my little brother Ryan" the brunette says as she points to the young boy, " and these are my foster siblings Miguel and Abigail".

She points to the older boy and the young blonde girl, who scrunches up her nose at the mention of her name.

"Did any of you know any of the victims?" Sam asked.  
"Not really, I had a couple of lessons with Melissa but that's it" replied Katie.  
"Had she been acting differently lately?"  
"I wouldn't really know".

Well she's helpful.

"Ok, anyone else?" Dean asked.  
"Ummmm, I sort of knew Ellie" Abigail says quietly and I look at the list of victims and see to Ellie's.  
"Which one, Ellie Baeson or Ellie Price?"  
"Ellie Baeson. She sat next to me in maths and we were in the hockey and netball team together".  
"Did you notice if she had been acting any differently?"  
"Errrr... well she missed the last few hockey and netball practices. That wasn't normal, cuz she never missed practice".  
"Ok thank you for your time and help" Sam says, "drive home safe".  
"Bye" Katie said and walked of with the others in toe.

We start walking back to the Impala.

"What the hell were you doing back there Cas. Harassing those kids" I ask.  
"I believe when giving news, the people receiving the news are supposed to sit down" he says.  
"What!?" seriously, what the hell is he talking about. This bloody angel.  
"Lets talk when we get back to the motel" Sam butted in, "We need to start researching".

...

When we get back to the motel I take of the monkey jacket and tie. I get a beer out of the fridge and take a drink.

"Sit down Dean" Cas says standing in the middle of the room.  
"Why?"  
"I told you, it's custom for people receiving news to sit down-".  
"Just spit it out Cas" I sigh as I sit on the end of the bed.  
"Okay, that girl from the school is your daughter"

...what?

"Ha, funny. Good one Cas" please say he's learnt who to joke.  
"I'm serious Dean. That girl is your child" he says.

Well shit... _shit_. How is this possible? Well I know how it's possible. It's just...shit! I don't need this right now. Oh God, a kid. What the hell am I suppose to do. I can't just tell her and have her come along, it's to dangerous like with Ben. She could end up dead like Emma. No, she can't know. She's fine where she is. Safe. Or she will be once we kill whatever is killing the girls.

I can't believe it though, I have a kid...a daughter.

"Errrr...wow...okay" I hear Sam say, "How do you know that girl is...is Dean's daughter".  
"Her grace" Cas says, "When we got to the school, I felt Dean's grace get slightly stronger. I couldn't understand why at first. When you went inside to talk to the principle I could still feel some of your grace outside. While I was trying to figure out what was going on, I bumped into a girl. When I touched her hand to help pull her up, I could feel her grace and it was yours. Or some of it was yours".  
"And that means she's his daughter?" Sam says.  
"Yes".

...

It's been quiet for the past 5 minutes. No one has said anything. I'm still sat on the bed with my head in my hands trying to figure out what to do, while I can feel Sam and Cas watching me.

Secretly, I would love the apple pie life. A white picket fence with the 9 till 5 job and a couple of kids playing in the garden. Realistically that will never happen. This Abigail would only be in danger and would end up having to have her memory erased like Ben or she'll be killed like Emma.

"We need to focus on the hunt" I say finally.  
"But Dean, you have a k-" Sam began.  
"She's blonde and goes to that school, just like all the other victims. She could be next on the list. We need to focus on the hunt. That is the way to keep her safe, not by intruding on her life and telling her that she's my kid".  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. Now lets find out which son of a bitch is killing these girls".


	5. Chapter 5

**Ouestioning Little Winchester**

 _Next Day_  
 _Abby's POV_  
"Kiddo, time to get up" I hear Brian's voice call me from my sleep.  
"But my alarm hasn't gone off yet" I mutter/yell.  
"Well it must be broke because it is 8 O'clock. You have 15 minutes to get dressed and have breakfast"  
"WHAT!" my heart stops and I leap out of my bed.

I don't have time for a shower, but I had one yesterday so I should be fine. I run to my wardrobe and throw on a pair of jeans, white t-shirt and a pink knitted cardigan. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and slip my feet in to my cream boots that match my knitted scarf.

I rush down stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast.

"You'll have to eat that in the car because we are going to be late" Katie says as she grabs her bag.  
"Not my fault my alarm decided o stop working" I grab my back and follow Miguel out.  
"We'll get you a new alarm" Sasha says getting into her car with Oscar and Stephanie, "Have a nice day, all of you"

She drives off in her car to drop off Stephanie and Oscar, while the rest of us get into Katie's car. My and Ryan are in the back, with Miguel in the front. Katie pops in one of her stupid Justin Bieber albums.

"Really?!" I moan, she 17 but she's acting like a tween.  
"First thing in the morning is not a good time for this crap" Miguel mutters.  
"It's never time for this crap".  
"True".  
"Shut up both of you or you can walk to school" Katie says, turning up the awful music and starts to sing.  
"Walking might be better" I hear Ryan mutter, making me laugh.

...

I'm sat in history with Tyler listening to Mr Ashford talk about one of the many different wars, when Principle Suttons voice comes over the PA system.

"Due to the tragic deaths of some of our students, we are going to work with the FBI to help them catch this murderer. Over the course of today all students and teachers will be talking to some FBI agents to help them with their investigation. There is no need to worry about these talks, they only want to know anything you might know, whether big or small. Come to my office when your teacher calls you. Good day all".

I'm guessing it's the agents from yesterday and their weird friend.

"Collin and Daisy, your to go up first" Mr Ashford says.  
"They must be going alphabetically by last name" Tyler says in my ear and I just nod.

Mr Ashford continues his lesson as Collin and Daisy leave. Every now and then there is a ping sound coming from his computer and when it happens he tells another student to go talk to the agents. Usually, 10 or so minutes later they come back. This is going to be a long day.

...

 _Dean's POV_  
Oh God, so many kids. This is just ridiculous. And nearly half of them are blonde girls, any of which could be the next victim. Including my...daughter. That's weird to say.

I'm hungry, just wanna get some pie. All the kids say pretty much the same thing, it really is just pointless. But nope! Sam says we have to cover everything. We decided t was best to leave Cas at the motel for this.

"Okay, who's next?" I ask the head.  
"Abigail Jones" he says as a red headed girl enters the room.

Every time he says the name Abigail, I think it's going to be my Abigail. This is the 5th Abigail so far today, and it's not even lunch time, and every time he says the name my heart stops thinking she's going to walk through the door.

"Hello Abigail. Take a seat, this will only take a few minutes" I say.

...

Abby's POV  
I'm now in maths with Lola and Spencer.

"Have you been to talk to those FBI guys yet?" Spencer asks.  
"Nope" I say and Lola Shakes her head.  
"My last name is Williams, I'll be one of the last ones. Near the end of the day" she says.  
"I'll be pretty soon, but I've already talked to them. Yesterday on the way out of school I bumped into them".  
"I was one of the first ones up. They just asked whether I knew any of the girls, and if I did were they acting strangely before they died".

A few people left to go talk to those agents and some people have come back. One of them being Mason James.

Now my rule is to not get to attached to anyone, but Mason is so cute and sweet. Not that I like him or anything, cuz I totally don't.

Okay I might like him a little bit. But I'm 14, I'm suppose to have stupid crushes. when he smiles at me my heart leaps... and I hate it. I don't want this stupid crush.

As he walks to his seat he looks at me and gives me a wink. I hate that I can feel my face heat up and I quickly divert my face to the ground.

"He so likes you" Lola whispers.  
"Shut up" I mutter.  
"Whatever" she smirks and I roll my eyes.  
"Abby, your turn" Mrs Hughes, the maths teacher says.  
"Ok".

...

 _Dean's POV_  
I WANT PIE! I'm board out of my freaking mind and it's still not lunch time. Sam can tell I'm starting to get agitated, so he's started doing most of the talking.

"Thank you Oliver for your time" Sam says with his sympathetic smile as the boy leaves.  
"Next is Abigail Kinney" the principle says as there is a knock on the door.

I feel my whole body freeze. The girl from yesterday, my daughter, walks into the room. I sit up in my chair and I see Sam glance at me. I feel like I can't breath.

"Errrrr, take a seat Abigail" Sam says.  
"I told you what I knew yesterday" she says sitting down.  
"We just want to go though it again, for the records".  
"Okay".  
"How old are you?" I ask her.  
"14".  
"And your in foster care".  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why are you in foster care? Where are your parents?" I ask and I see Sam give me a look.  
"Why does this matter to the deaths?"  
"It doesn't. I was just wondering-"  
"They didn't want me, so they gave me to the system, happy?" she glares at me.

Okay, so that's a touchy subject. In my defence I didn't know she existed till yesterday. Although she's not going to know that as long as I can help it. She'll have a normal life as long as I'm not involved.

"Maybe we should get back to the topic" the principle interrupted.  
"Right, when we talked yesterday you said you knew one of the victims. Ellie Baeson" Sam says.  
"Yeah".  
"And, errr, you said the only thing out of the ordinary was that she missed some hockey practices"  
"Yep".  
"Do you have any idea why she would have missed practice? Had she been ill recently?"  
"Not that I know of. But..." she hesitated.  
"But what Abigail? I ask.  
"I think she had started dating someone"  
"Why would you so that?"  
"She was on her phone a lot more and you know, smiling at her phone. Doesn't that usual mean your seeing someone"  
"And you think this might be why she skipped practices?" Sam asked.  
"Maybe, but I would know for sure".  
"Okay thank you for your time, you can go now" Sam says.  
"Stay safe Abigail" I say.  
"Will do" she mutters as she leaves.

Oh crap, that's my kid.

"Next is Lucy Knight" the principle says as the door opens again.  
"Take a seat Lucy" Sam says while I mentally groan.

...

Finally we have talked to all the students and staff and we can leave this hell hole and I can get some pie. The only thing income with all the vic's was that it appears they all may have been seeing someone recently before their deaths, which could be something.

"Thank you for your cooperation" Sam says to the principle.  
"No problem, Whatever we can do to help. Goodbye agents" he says as we leave his office.  
"Let's go get some pie, then head back to the motel".  
"Really Dean? Has pie been the only thing on your mind all day?"

I just smirk at him as we walk down the crowed hallway of kids trying to grab things from their lockers before their buses and rides leave.

Walking out I feel slightly happier seeing baby parked out front, unharmed. Although that happy feeling quickly turns unhappy when I see Abigail, my Abigail, with some pretty boy. I can't help the glare that appears on my face. I know it's irrational considering I only met her yesterday but still... I don't like it. Plus if another connection between the dead girls is recent boyfriends, Abigail should stay far away from any guy. Preferably until she's 35.

I mean come on 14 is way to young for boys. Plus I know what boys are like at this age. Just getting into the porn stage and are thinking a lot about sex. No, Abigail should stay clear of them.

"Dean, you coming?" Sam says walking towards baby.  
"Yeah, just give me a minute" I head over to Abigail.  
"What are you doing? Dean...Dean!...Oh for crying out loud Dean!" I hear Sam groan at me.  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" I say making both of them jump.  
"What?" Abigail turns to me.  
"Nice to see you again Abigail, who is your friend?"  
"I'm Mason, you talked to me earlier-"  
"I talked to a lot of people today kid, I'm not going to remember everyone who isn't important".

He glares at me and I just glare right back. I don't like this prick. I feel Sam walking up to us and I turn to Abigail.

"Shouldn't you be getting home, not wasting your time chatting with this kid".  
"Excuse me" This 'Mason' prick says  
"I'm sorry about my partner, he hasn't had much food to day. He's a little grouchy" Sam interrupts him.  
"Abby! Time to go" I turn to see the brunette girl she was with yesterday.  
"Off you go then Abigail" I say and she just looks at me, I give her a smile.  
"Your as weird as your trench coat friend" she finally says and walks off towards the brunette.  
"What the hell is your problem dude?" Mason says.  
"Don't dude me. I'm not your friend"  
"Get a life grandpa" he mutters and walks off.  
"Say that again you son of a bitch" I try to go after him but Sam stops me.  
"Dean leave it, before you make even more of a scene".  
"Fine. But I don't like that kid".  
Whatever. Lets go and get you some pie and then check on Cas".

We walk back to the Impala and drive off to find some pie, I need some pie to calm me down.


	6. Chapter 6

**The FBI Are Stalkers.**

 _Abby's POV_  
Is it in the job discribtion for FBI agents to be werid? I mean first the trench coat guy, now the short haired guy. What the hell is up with them.

"Ok kiddies, it treat Tuesday" Katie says in a baby voice.  
"I'm only 2 years younger then you" Miguel glares at her.  
"I've started puberty! I'm not a kid any more" Ryan adds.

Treat Tuesday is kind of a tradition. Most Tuesday's after school we go to Carla's Café. She is this sweet old lady who owns this old-ish fashioned café. We spend about an hour there on Tuesday. I don't know why or how it started, but yeah, it's a thing now.

...

As we walk in we get greeted by Carla and head to our usual seats.

"I presume you'll have the usual dears?" Carla asks us.  
"Yes please" we all smile.  
"Coming right up then dears" she walks towards the kitchen.

When the bell over the door rings, signalling more customers, I look over in curiosity.

Ever heard the phrase curiosity killed the cat?

Well my heart nearly stopped beating seeing the newcomers. It's the FBI agents, including the creepy trench coat one. It's like they are following me, well the probably aren't following me, but seeing them everywhere is messing with my anxiety. I turn back to my table, and try to ignore them.

"Ok dears, one apple pie for Miguel" Carla places it in front of him, "chocolate Sunday for Ryan, chocolate orange cheesecake for Katie and last but not least red velvet cheesecake for Abby. Enjoy"  
"We always do Carla" Miguel says.

I tuck in to my cheesecake. While I'm eating however I get the feeling like I'm being stared at. Turning I see the agent's heads snap down quickly, apart from trench coat guy. He is still staring, until the short hair agent, agent Smith I think, punches his arm and whispers something to him, making him put his head down.

These guys are officially creeping me the frick out.

"Is anyone else creeped out by the FBI guys?" I ask turning back. As soon as I do though I can feel the stares again.  
"Nope. I think there rather hot though" Katie says.  
"Ewww Katie! They are old enough to be your father or something" I make a face and she rolls her eyes at me.  
"Why do they creep you out?" Ryan asks.  
"I swear, it's like they're following me".  
"Your just being paranoid Ab's" Katie sighed.  
"They're probably hungry after the long day. This is one of the best places in town so someone probably recommended it" Miguel tried to reassure me.

Makes sense, but doesn't explain the weirdness or the staring.

...

 _Dean's POV_  
We decided to get Cas before heading out for pie, don't want to leave him on his own for longer then needed. He's like a puppy, not train yet. Plus it give us a chance to change out of the monkey suits.

"Ok, now let's get some pie" I say heading for the door.  
"It's just molecules, I don't understand how it tastes nice" Cas says.

I just shake my head. Sam grabs his laptop and the files we have on the case and follows me out of the room.

...

I park baby in the parking lot of a small café/dinner place. We walk in and sit down at a table. I immediately look at the pies on the menu.

"Errr Dean" Sam says.  
"Yeah" I don't take my eyes off the menu.  
"Your errrr... daughter's here" he says and that gets my attention.

He nods his head towards a table. Looking over I see Abigail and the kids she lives with. On old lady places some food on there table and walks away. She's sat to far away to be able to hear her conversation.

She suddenly turns around and looks in our direction. Me and Sam quickly look away, though I see Cas still staring at her out of the corner of my eye. I punch his arm to get his attention and tell him to stop looking at her.

I look back up at her when I feel her eyes leave us. I still can't get over the fact that I have a kid.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" The old lady asks.  
"Coffee, your bacon burger and fries. And some apple pie" I say.  
"I'll just have water and a salad, thank you" Sam replies.  
"What about you dear" she turns to Cas.  
"I am fine thank you" he says.  
"Ok, I'll be back with your food soon" she walks off.

I return my gaze to Abigail. I feel like a creeper, but I can't help it. She's mine, my blood. I don't even remember who her mother could be. Once this case is finished I'll have to get Sam to see what he can dig up.

"Ok. So even though the victims were missing their hearts it can't be a werewolf because it doesn't line up with the Luna cycle" Sam says after opening his laptop' "it could be witches doing some kind of ritual or a spirt or demon or lots of things".  
"We'll go to the morgue tomorrow and see the bodies. Maybe they'll tell us more about what we're dealing with" I say turning back to him.

The old lady returns with our drinks. I notice Sam sneaking glances towards Abigail.

"What?" I ask, turning to Abigail to see what he was looking at.  
"I just can believe you have a kid. That I have a niece" he mutters.  
"You're not on your own, trust me".  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Nothing".  
"Dean, don't you think you should at least tell h-".  
"No. She is safer here, not knowing about me".  
"That's not true. She would be safest by your side where y-".  
"No Sam she's not. Maybe a couple of years ago she would have. But not now. End of".

I hear Sam sigh in anger but I don't care, the bottom line is, my daughter isn't safe with me.

"Here you go gentlemen" the old lady places our food down, "enjoy".  
"Thank you" Sam smiles as I tuck into my burger.

...

Once I finish my burger, I start eating my pie. Man, it's a good pie. Sam is doing some nerdy stuff on his laptop and Cas is being Cas and just looking out the window.

I turn my head when I hear scrapping of chairs. Abigail and the other kids are getting up to leave. The old lady walks over to them and is giving them hugs.

"See you next week dears" she says as the walk towards the door.  
"Yep" the oldest boy says.  
"Bye Carla" the brunette girl waves.

The door dings as they walk out. I watch them walk to their car, get in and drive off. I sigh and return to my pie.

"So, how do we get rid of whatever it is killing the girls" Cas speaks.  
"Well when we find out what is killing, we then find out why and go from there" Sam says.  
"Let's get back to the motel and see what else we can dig up. Maybe the school is haunted" I say finishing my pie.

I leave the money on the table and we walk out the cafè. I get behind baby's steering wheel as Sam and Cas get in, the I drive off back to the motel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Visiting The Hospital.**

 _Abby's POV_  
It is now Saturday, meaning I can stay with the love of my life, my bed. However it doesn't last that long as Stephanie decides to use my bed as a trampoline.

"Urgh, Steph! I'm sleeping" I moan.  
"It's Saturday, you promised while Sasha and Brian were at work and Katie was watching Oscar, that you'd take me to see my dad" she stops jumping and gives me her puppy-dog face.  
"I did promise, didn't I" I sigh getting up, "let me get changed".  
"Also, can we get ice cream after?".  
"Only if you get Katie to give us the money for it".  
"Okay" she runs off to find Katie.

Stephanie came to the Coleman family a little while after me, about 8 months ago. She is originally from this town anyway with her parents, but 8 months ago her parents were in a car crash. Her mum died instantly and but her dad is still alive, well kind of. He's in a coma, has been since the crash and, honestly, he most likely wont wake up.

Stephanie has no other family so she had to be placed in foster care. Luckily they placed her here with the Coleman's so that she was still near her dad and can go see him. A few times a week either Sasha, Brian, Katie, Miguel or me take her to visit him for an hour or 2. This time it's my turn to take her, not that I mind.

I grab a button up, dark blue dress with red flowers on it and a red, knitted jumper to go over the top. I also grab a pair of black woollen tights and dark brown lace up boots. I head for the bathroom to have a shower, to get ready for the day.

...

Jogging down the stairs, I head into the living room to see Katie watching the T.V.

"I'm taking Steph to the hospital" I tell Katie as I put on my coat and Stephanie comes over to do the same.  
"Just don't stay out to late-"  
"I know, another girls gone missing. But who ever this sicko is, he only takes one girl at a time".

On Thursday, another girl went missing. Her name is Maddie and she, of course, has blonde hair and goes to our school. She is in Katie's year.

"They've found her body this morning. With her heart missing" Katie sighs.  
"Oh" poor Maddie.  
"Yep, so straight to the hospital and straight home".  
"But what about ice cream?" Stephanie asks.  
"We have some ice cream in the freezer you can have that when you get back" Katie tells her.  
"Is it chocolate?".  
"Of course. What over kind of ice cream would it be" Katie smiles at Steph.  
"Ok, we'll see you later then" I say and grab Stephanie's hand as we walk out the door, and walk towards the hospital.

...

I'm sitting out in the hallway next to the room Stephanie's dad is in, with some stuff from the vending machines. I sit out here so that Steph has privacy with her dad, but if she needs me I'm just outside. It's boring but I can cope since I did a smart thing and brought a book.

"It's defiantly demons, all the bodies smelled of sulphur and this new body stinks of it" I hear a familiar hushed voice.  
"Yeah, but what are they doing. Why do they need these girls hearts ?" Another familiar hushed voice says.  
"No clue"

I look up and realise why the voice are familiar. It's the FBI agents I've been seeing all week, they are walking towards me, but they haven't seen me yet. I lift my book up to my face so that they don't see me.

I mean these guys a really freaking me out. They seem to just pop up everywhere I am and now they are talking about demons?! What the hell kind of FBI agents are they. They really mess with my anxiety.

I hold my breathe and tighten my hold on my book as they walk past me. Of course though the giant one sees me.

"Abigail?" he says and I slowly lower my book.  
"Hello" I give a small smile.  
"What are you doing here? Are you hurt?" the short haired guy asks.  
"No, just visiting" I keep it simple.  
"Visiting?" he asks.  
I sigh, "One of my foster siblings, her dad is here. I took her to visit him, and I'm giving them privacy".  
"Oh" is all he says.

Now it's just an awkward silence, with me just sitting here and the 3 weirdo's just standing around me, and the trench coat one staring again.

"Umm, is there anything I can help you with?" I ask in hopes they just say no and go away.  
"No, Unless you know anything about the last victim, Maddie Slick?" the giant says.  
"Nope, sorry" not really, please leave me alone.  
"Right well then I guess we'd better be off. Lovely talking to you again Abigail" short haired guy says and I just nod, "I suggest you go straight home once your finished here".  
"I will".  
"Good, that's good" the short hair guy rambles, "bye then".  
"Bye".

Finally! They are leaving and I can relax. I return to my book and wait for Stephanie.

...

I'm in my bedroom doing some lovely homework, I hope you hear the sarcasm. It's just me, Katie, Ryan, Stephanie and Oscar at home at the moment. Sasha and Brian are at work and Miguel is out with some friends.

"Abby! Can you come down here for a bit. I need to go to the store, so I need you to keep an eye on Oscar" Katie yells from down stairs.  
"Okay, I'm coming!" I yell back.

Jumping off my bed I go down stairs and into the living room. Stephanie is watching some cartoons with Ryan and Oscar is sat on the floor with some toys.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes tops" Katie puts on here coat.  
"Kay" I take a seat in the front room next to Oscar as Katie leaves.

Oscar really is a cutie. Like me, he has been in foster care pretty much since birth, so this will most likely be the only thing he knows, unlike Stephanie and Miguel who both had at least one parent before they got put into the system.

Oscar has been with the Coleman family since birth. Both his mother and father are drug addicts, so he got taken away from them at birth. He has a bit of a crack baby but, it wasn't to bad. The doctors helped him and now he is a pretty healthy 2 year old.

"Abab" Oscar says to me, it's how he says Abby.  
"Hey Oscar" I smile at him, "What are you doing buddy?"

He grabs one of the stacking cups and lifts it up to me.

"Let me guess. You want me to build a tower just so you can knock it over. Your favourite game" I start stacking up the cups only to, of course, have Oscar push it over and laugh at it.

 _ **...**_  
 _ **...**_  
 _ **...**_  
 _ **...**_  
 _ **I know this was short, but this was more of a chapter to introduce Stephanie and Oscar a bit more.**_


End file.
